


My Sam

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	My Sam

A single touch was all it took

A familiar scent blowing in the breeze

The sound of his quiet breaths as he sleeps

The taste of the forbidden

And I fell

This broken man

Damaged

Lost

This beautiful creature

Who felt worthless

Tainted

Wrong

Twisted up inside

Used and abused

Nothing but a pawn

He was the most perfect thing I had ever seen

Pure and golden

The pieces of his soul shining out like a beacon

Calling me

Claiming me

Washing over me

His hands on my borrowed flesh

Teasing

Teaching

Worshiping me like I was something more than I am

Making me want 

Want for the first time

Question my orders

Question all I was told

Forgiving me when I fell

Never holding all the bad against me

Always seeing the best in me 

No matter how much I screwed up

How much I hurt him

Damaged him

Tore him apart

Still he calls for me

Trusts me

When I no longer trust myself

Breaking himself again and again

Never asking for anything

No reward

No recognition

This selfless man

This perfect human

I weep for him when he hurts

I feel joy when he is happy

I long to wrap him up

Keep him safe

Protect him from the world

That would tear him apart

The world that wants to 

Destroy his fragile soul

I cling to his words

His presence calming

His trust unwavering

They say he’s damned

Fallen

And all I see is divinity

A purity that I should have

A taste of the home I 

No longer can return to 

My Sam


End file.
